Once Upon a Rainy Night
by Lady Cailin
Summary: It's a rainy night a Xellos is up to no good. Lina/Gourry, Amelia/Zelgadis, Filia/Xellos overtones


Once Upon a Rainy Night by Lady Cailin  
  
Author's Note: This is actually a fic from way back that I edited a bit and decided to put out there. I'm not really happy with it, but then I so rarely am. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!  
animeromantic@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their respective owners. No infringement of copyright is intended and the following material is not intended for profitable reproduction. Another words: Slayers good. Me like Slayers. Spent all money on Slayers. Please no sue?  
  
  
  
  
Amelia grit her teeth as another chill swept her body. She'd begun to shake almost an hour ago, and her cloths had been soaked through long before that. She was cold, and hungry. She knew they all were though, and wouldn't be the first to complain as they made their way through the heavy rain. Heavy didn't even describe it. It was a wall of water that had started pouring down days ago. They had originally stopped to wait out the storm, but it hadn't even begun to show signs of letting up. They had run out of food last night and decided to continue on today in search of a town. It had been a long day of struggling through mud that passed their ankles and made each step a fight to keep your footing.  
  
Amelia clamped her teeth shut again to keep them from chattering as she took another step forward, fighting the suction of the mud. She lost, falling to her knees, the impact jarring her and only making her feel the cold that much more. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into dark blue eyes that bore into her from a stone face. She quickly forced her most cheerful smile and regained her footing so he wouldn't have to help her up.  
  
"I'm alright." She wanted to say something else to make that slight scrunch of his eyes go away. It was that subtle shift in his expression that he always wore when he was concerned about someone. She couldn't say anything else though. It had been a struggle to get those two words out without allowing her teeth to chatter.  
  
Besides, she didn't want him to feel he had to be nice to her. Especially after. . .  
  
Amelia swallowed, forcing her legs to continue. She really shouldn't be that bothered. Mr. Zelgadis was an attractive man after all. It was really only natural that other girls would be interested in him. . .  
  
"So is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"N-No, Amelia's just a friend."  
  
"Really? Little kid's got a crush on you though, huh handsome?"  
  
Kid. Little kid. . .  
  
Amelia bit her lip and continued to try and walk as she gained the new pain forming in her stomach.  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lina Inverse rapped her cloak more tightly around herself as she made her way through the mud, trying to ignore the blond swordsman walking next to her. She was angry with him. Really angry. Not just 'I'll beat him over the head more than usual' angry. It was more like 'Gourry doesn't exist today but if he so much as looks at me wrong I'm gonna Dragon Slave him." angry.  
  
Stupid Gourry.  
  
She couldn't really even pinpoint why. No actually, she could. Nialnes. They'd been in the little village only a few days ago. It was a really nice village actually. Quaint, with some nice taverns despite it's size. There was just one problem. It was completely made up of women.  
  
Normally this wouldn't bother her. However this was a village that was made up of women who wanted Gourry. Gourry and Zelgadis, but Zel didn't count since he was. . .well Zel. She hadn't thought a village full of women would cause them that much trouble. She hadn't planned on blowing up part of it either. . .Stupid women. . .Stupid women who had dared to trample Lina Inverse, the greatest sorceress in the world, on their way to mobbing Gourry.  
  
It turned out the town had been part of a large battle years ago. All the men in the village had gone off to war and nobody had heard from them since. Which left a lot of lonely women who were more than happy to welcome visitors to their out of the way village.  
  
Male visitors that is. Zel and Gourry, even Xellos had gotten the royal welcome. She, Filia and Amelia had been left in the dust. Literally. She hadn't even been able to order a meal at the tavern because the waitress had been 'too busy' taking care of 'the big hunks' needs.   
  
Stupid Gourry. It was his fault they'd had to leave so soon. They'd all but started a riot when news got out there were a couple of 'good looking guys' in town. They hadn't been able to get any food or supplies, which was why they had to go hungry today. The big jellyfish brains had just sat there and grinned with all those girls hanging all over him while she and Amelia had tried to get some food in their bellies. First she got trampled, then she went hungry, and now she was walking through the mud in the rain.  
  
Lina balled her hands into fists as she contemplated fried Jellyfish brains.   
  
* * *  
  
Gourry frowned. He was really, really confused. Lina was mad at him, he knew that. He just wasn't really sure why. He wanted to ask but. . .The memory of a fireball heading his way flashed through Gourry's mind. . .  
  
Maybe Lina was just grumpy because of that town the other day. He'd thought everyone was really nice there, but Lina had been grumbling about Dragon Slaving the place when they had left. Then again, now that he thought about it that one waitress hadn't really been nice to Lina at all. She'd been kinda rude to everybody, and she'd made it really hard to eat hanging on him like that. . .  
  
But that didn't explain why Lina was mad at him. Gourry's frown grew darker and more troubled as he glanced at the now glowing sorceress. He was going to have to ask Zel or Amelia about this. Lina was really confusing him.  
  
  
  
Perverted Namagomi. Perverted Namagomi. Perverted Namagomi. . .  
  
Filia ground the litany out in her head as she stomped through the mud. Anger and the faint glow coming off Lina were the only things keeping her going at this point. She just couldn't believe that town the other day. Imagine those women acting so hostile towards her! All because that-that- NAMAGOMI had called her 'Filia-chan'. They'd accused her of being his-his girlfriend! Filia began to grind her teeth at the memory, her tail swinging from side to side angrily as she walked. She was Filia ul Copt, a Priestess of the Fire Dragon King. She was a distinguished member of the dragon race! And they dared to accuse her of being that thing's girlfriend.  
  
She hadn't been able to wait to get out of that town. In fact she hadn't really waited. She'd destroyed half the town just trying to catch up with Lina and the others. It wasn't her fault really, she'd just been so angry when he'd. . .he'd. . .  
  
"Why Filia-chan are you. . .jealous?"  
  
Filia stopped in her tracks and reached for her mace, swinging with all her might at the figure that walked beside her. After a moment she continued on her way, feeling much better after making a Xellos shaped dent in a nearby tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Xellos opened one eye and watched as Filia continued to make her way through the rain as if nothing had happened. He stood, smiling once again as he wiped wood chips from his cloak.  
  
Well, that had been most. . .unexpected. . .  
  
* * *  
  
  
Zelgadis shook his head as he watched Filia bunt an unsuspecting Xellos into an oak and then continue on her way, her tail swishing just a little less angrily. He had to admit, things had been tense ever since Nialnes. Lina was upset about missing out on trying the local food. Filia was less then pleased about all the insinuations made by the townsmen-er women. And Amelia. . .  
  
Zelgadis sighed and continued down the dark road. Amelia hadn't been herself since Nialnes. Everyone had noticed, but only he knew why. It wasn't really something he was going to share with Lina or the others. They'd only end up making things worse. Maybe he could ask Gourry to try and cheer her up though? Lina would only botch it, but Gourry had always been able to cheer the princess up before. . .  
  
Zelgadis frowned and shook off the heavy feeling in his gut. It wasn't any of his concern if the princess was upset. With any luck the other day would help her get over her little crush. But that look in her eyes when. . .  
"So is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"N-No, Amelia's just a friend."  
  
"Really? Little kid's got a crush on you though, huh handsome?"  
  
Zelgadis frowned and hunched his shoulders as he continued to walk, feeling worse for the memory.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Lina glowered at the sign above her as she stood before the inn.  
  
"Lovers Hideaway." Zelgadis covered his face with his hand as Amelia began to read the sign. He didn't really care what it said. It was bad news. "Spice up your love life with one of our amazing hideaway suites. Miss Lina are you sure this is the only Inn in town?"  
  
"Yes. . .why me?" Lina leaned her head against the door of the in, too tired to even work up a good dose of anger about her present situation. Gourry stood by with Amelia next to him, a worried look on his face.  
  
Zelgadis flinched when Xellos opened the door with three keys in his hand, smacking aside the trigger happy little sorceress. Lina definitely wasn't too tired to let that one go.  
  
* * *  
  
Amelia sighed, mentally bullying herself into keeping her eyes open as Xellos explained between attacks from Lina that he had gone ahead and ordered three rooms. It was a couples Inn, which meant they would be pairing up again. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized who she would no doubt end up spending the night with. She was tired and even the thought of Nialnes made her want to burst out in tears. She would have to find a way to hold it in, she couldn't let him see her cry. . .  
  
"Well everyone, sweet dreams! Amelia, I've selected the perfect room for us-"  
  
"HUH?!" Amelia blinked, bringing herself back into the conversation of those around her. Her friends were looking completely shocked and. . .Xellos? Xellos was standing in front of her grinning, dangling a key before her nose. Spend the night with Mr. Xellos?  
  
"Xellos there is no way your spending the night with Am-" Lina burst out, her fists clenched in anger.  
  
"Thats alright Miss Lina, I don't mind." Amelia smiled, taking the arm Xellos offered her and heading upstairs. She didn't bother looking back. She didn't want to see those blue eyes full of indifference. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Filia watched, open mouthed as Xellos and Amelia chatted their way upstairs. Why that. . . Pervert! He was up to something! No doubt he intended to ravage poor Amelia! She had even excepted the fact that she would be stuck with the Namagomi tonight. To see him trying to play his games with innocent Amelia! There was no telling what he would do to her before morning! Filia blinked, realizing she had been left with a smiling Gourry.   
  
Gourry? How had that happened?   
  
Filia grabbed the last key and headed upstairs, dragging a very confused Gourry along with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis pulled off his soaked cloak, watching the rain outside the window pour down. He sighed angrily and sat down hard on the bed to remove his boots. Lina threw her own cloak on the floor, letting it create a large puddle there as she went about getting ready for bed. Zelgadis went back to watching the rain.  
  
"It bothers you huh?" Zelgadis' head snapped up. Lina smiled smugly as she brushed her flaming red hair. Zelgadis remained silent, hoping Lina would drop the subject if he ignored her. She delighted in teasing him about Amelia's little crush, and he wasn't up for this conversation right now. He grabbed a cup of wine and sipped, trying not to let her comments bother him  
  
* * *  
  
Lina smiled to herself as she kicked her boots off and into the corner. Zelgadis may be made of stone, but there was no way he could just block out what she was saying without using a spell and that would lead to counter spells, which would leave him crispy around the edges. His left eye had developed a definite twitch since she'd start talking about a half an hour ago, and judging from the black aura snapping around him angrily, he wasn't a content little chimera.  
  
Mission completed. She'd done her part tonight to help Amelia and Zel on the path to bliss. Time for bed. Lina turned, to find a grumpy chimera under the covers.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zelgadis glared at her and pulled the covers over his shoulder, turning his back to the shocked sorceress.   
  
"Going to bed." He grumbled, ignoring the ranting coming from the little redhead stomping around the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Gourry sighed, wondering what Lina was doing. It just didn't seem right that he wasn't close by to protect her. Filia was still stomping around the small room, ranting about the hotel not having any tea and just wanting to fireball Xellos. . .Which only made him think about Lina more.  
  
* * *  
  
Lina grumbled to herself in the bed next to Zelgadis. If she had just taken Gourry, then he would have let her have this big comfy bed all to herself. But NO, she had to choose Zel. Selfish, grumpy old Zel, who stole all the covers! Lina smiled to herself. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and with all the cover's on Zel's side of the bed she was anything but warm.  
  
"I'd be worried to Zel. After all, there is no telling what games Xellos might play with Amelia. . .all alone. . .in the dark. . .in the same bed." Lina only had to wait a moment for the payoff. Zelgadis stalked from the room in his black pajamas, looking a bit more serious and dark than usual.   
  
Lina sighed as she stretched out under a mountain of covers. Alone at last.  
  
* * *  
  
Filia managed to pull herself together by the time the pounding on her door started. She had to admit, she had gotten a little hysterical for a moment. It's just that she had gone almost two weeks now without a cup of tea. . .warm. . .comforting. . .calming tea. . .  
  
Gourry was at the door first, sword of light in hand. Why did these demon scum always try to pick fights in the middle of the night? Gourry and Filia opened the door to the sight of a mad looking chimera with a sword in his hand. Zelgadis nodded to Gourry and grabbed Filia's hand, pulling her with him down the hallway.   
  
Gourry just frowned, to confused by the entire night's events to even question what was going on. He was about to turn around and go to bed when there was a hesitant knock on the door. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis waited in silence with Filia outside room 120, letting his chimera hearing hone in on the conversation inside. Filia frowned, a bit confused about what was going on.   
  
"What are we listening f-" Zelgadis hushed her, motioning for her to put her head against the door and listen. They both placed their heads against the wood door, listening intently to the voices inside.  
  
"Oh Mr. Xellos, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Miss Filia is so wrong! Your not a Perverted Namagomi at all!" Zelgadis' left eye began to twitch again as he continued to listen to the stream of compliments.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Amelia, your too kind. I just don't understand why Mr. Zelgadis is so blind to your charms. Your so charming, gentle, and beautiful too!" Filia's eyes grew more and more narrow with each word Xellos spoke, until her gaze was just a dangerous glare.  
  
Zelgadis pulled Filia away from the door, a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Filia smiled darkly, whipping out her mace.  
  
"Right, you rescue Amelia, I'll kill the Namagomi." Zelgadis stopped her before she got to the door, hoping against hope as he put himself in front of it that she would look before she crashed through it with her mace.  
  
"We can't just barge in there. It would look like we. . .as if we. . .they would think that we. . ." Filia instantly sheathed her mace, looking thoughtful even as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
"Oh. . .your right. . .But then how do we get Amelia away from the pervert?" Zelgadis smiled, a cruel, devilish smile that promised all the hells that his masuko half could dream up.  
  
"Don't worry. . .I have a plan."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis hovered outside room 120 in the cold and rain, wishing he had stopped to grab his cloak before casting Raywing. He just had to wait for the signal from Filia. As soon as Amelia was distracted he would grab Xellos, and with him out of the way he just might be able to get some sleep tonight without worry about Amelia's safety. . .Just as he would worry about the safety of any of his companions of course. . .  
  
Zelgadis could help one peak in the room. It might take Filia a minute or two to figure out a good excuse and he didn't want Xellos to get any bright ideas before that happened. He just wanted to make sure Amelia was safe.   
  
Amelia. . .  
  
Zelgadis barely hesitated before he was threw the window, shattering glass everywhere. His grip on Xellos' throat was strong, and his voice was a growl as he glared at the masuko.  
  
* * *  
  
Filia burst through the door at the sound of a feminine scream. If that masuko scum laid one finger on Amelia she'd make sure he'd never be able to remove her mace. She looked around the room frantically, trying to find Xellos so she could-   
  
Was that Xellos screaming?  
  
Filia gasped as she saw Zelgadis in his soaked black pajamas, holding a smiling Xellos against the wall. Amelia was no where in site, and Zelgadis looked ready to kill. . .were his eyes actually glowing?  
  
"Where is Amelia?!"   
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks so much Mr. Gourry. I feel a lot better now. I just have to make Mr. Zelgadis see I'm not a child! I wont give up! For love and for justice!" Amelia stood in the bed, proudly flashing the victory sign. Gourry smiled and clapped.  
  
"I'm glad you feel better Amelia. Zel really doesn't want to act that way deep down, it's just his fear of rejection caused by both his chimera curse and a childhood of being rejected for his weaknesses." Gourry smiled, touching the face mask Amelia and he had applied while talking. He wasn't exactly sure what the green stuff on his face was, but it had made Amelia feel better to do it. He wasn't to thrilled about the hair braiding though. . .  
  
Amelia plopped down onto the bed with a slight frown.  
  
"You know Mr. Gourry I really wouldn't have thought you would know so much about this." Amelia lunged forward and clasped Gourry's hands in her own. " I'm so glad we had this talk!"  
  
Gourry smiled, nodding. "Me to Amelia. I just don't understand why you ended up here anyway. Was there a problem with your room?" Amelia frowned, looking a bit confused herself.  
  
"I'm not really sure Mr. Gourry. Mr. Xellos just told me it might be better if I found somewhere 'safer' to sleep."   
  
* * *  
  
Xellos sipped at the wine in his hand, alone in room 120. He smiled, opening his eyes slightly as he heard the two behind the door exchange hushed words. He cleared his throat once before emitting a perfect Amelia impersonation.  
  
"Oh Mr. Xellos, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Miss Filia is so wrong! Your not a Perverted Namagomi at all!" Xellos took another sip of wine, letting those words sink into the two waiting outside his door. He was really having too much fun tonight. And to think, he had almost skipped out when the rain had started.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Amelia, your too kind. I just don't understand why Mr. Zelgadis is so blind to your charms. Your so charming, gentle, and beautiful too!"  
  
Ah Filia-chan's beautiful rage. There was just nothing like it in the world. Had he thought Lina was the goddess of negative emotions? Then again, who would have thought a golden dragon would be such a delicious find? He sipped his wine, enjoying the emotions emanating through the door. He really was going to have to ask the Master if he could keep his new pet. . .  
  
Xellos shrieked as Zelgadis came flying through the door, pinning him against the wall. He smiled as the pure rage of the chimera seeped into him. My my, who would have thought calm little Zelgadis would be capable of such. . .amazing emotions. Xellos made a mental note to pluck the Amelia nerve with Zelgadis more often, a smile curving on his face as Filia-chan burst through the door.  
  
"Where is Amelia?!" Zelgadis growled low, his grip on Xellos' throat tightening. Xellos made gagging sounds. Not that he actually needed to breath, but it was making Filia-chan worried and for some reason that pleased him.  
  
"Where is she?!" He roared again. Xellos smiled, opening one violet eye.  
  
"Now that. . . is a secret." With a genuine smile on his lips, Xellos teleported himself out of there.   
  
* * *  
  
Gourry peaked around the edge of the door, watching the sleeping figure in bed carefully. Lina was spread out across the bed, taking up as much room as she could, the covers half on, half off her sleeping form. Gourry smiled, entering the room as quietly as possible. Amelia would be fine, and if Zelgadis was going to be away, then Lina needed someone to protect her. It was his job to do that. Besides, he just wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't know Lina was safe.  
  
Gourry curled up in front of the bed, his sword in hand as he went to sleep, happy in the knowledge that he was protecting Lina.   
  
* * *  
  
Filia didn't hesitate as Xellos teleported back into room 120, she struck with her mace, and struck hard. Keep her up all night with his tricks would he? Play with her-Amelia's emotions would he?! Xellos crashed into the wall and Filia went to bed. Either way within a few minutes of being in a room alone together, both lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lina sighed as she looked down at Gourry over the edge of the bed. Moron. Look at him there, all curled up and shivering. Lina squinted in the night, then shook her head. She wasn't going to ask what that green stuff on his face was, and the crazed braids sticking out of his head could wait until morning. Lina pushed the comforter off the bed and onto Gourry's sleeping form and curled back into the covers to sleep.  
  
Silently, she wondered what had happened with Zel and Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis ran down the hall, looking frantically for any sign of Amelia. She had to be alright. She never would have gone with Xellos if he hadn't upset her. She would be safe and in bed dreaming innocent little princess dreams about knights in shining armor. Zelgadis burst through Gourry's door, hoping to inlist the swordsman's help. . .Only to find Amelia safe in bed.  
  
Zelgadis closed the door softly behind him, resisting the urge to slam it and demand to know what she was doing here. He didn't feel at all himself, and he hadn't been acting it either. He was tired, hungry and feeling guilty and confused. He walked over to the bed, watching the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping princess. He'd seen her going up those stairs. . .and listening to Lina describe all the things that could happen. . .thinking of how vulnerable he had left Amelia.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, climbing into bed. It had been a crazed night, and in the end it could. . .would all be blamed on Xellos. Tomorrow would be more. . .normal. 


End file.
